


Sweet Baby Angel

by sydkn3e



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dean is a Softie, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: Dean takes care of a recently fallen Cas who has his first flu.Cas is grumpy, whiny, dramatic, and stubborn.And of course, softie Dean thinks it's adorable.





	Sweet Baby Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [39feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/39feathers/gifts).



“I have half a mind to puke on you right now.”

Dean pressed the back of a hand to Cas’s sweaty forehead, chuckling.

“I’d really rather you didn’t.” He held his hand to Cas’s clammy skin a few moments longer, then let it drop, sighing. “Well, we finally got your fever to break, at least. Need me to get you anything?”

Cas lay slumped against the headboard of the bed in one of the old fluffy Men of Letters’ robes, loosely tied around his waist. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his brow furrowing.

“I don’t need a caretaker, Dean. I am a grown man.”

“Yeah, a grown man who recently lost his wings and has contracted the flu for the first time. Shaddup and let me help you.”

Cas falling had been a learning experience for all of them as they slowly discovered the type of human he turned out to be. His angel quirkiness turned out to appear normal compared to his human quirkiness. Cas was finally able to enjoy _experiences_ , for the first time in his life, and so his reasoning behind everything he did was based on how it made him feel. He was one hundred percent his own person, with absolutely no influence from anything or anyone else.

Except maybe Dean, a little.

The first time Cas broke a bone, Charlie- _damn_ Charlie- thought it would be a good idea to introduce him to the _“magical healing powers of cannabis”_ , as she called it. Newly human Cas was almost immediately transformed into stoner Cas, regularly leaving Dean’s bedroom shrouded in a large cloud of smoke, until Dean had banished him to smoke outside of the confines of the bunker. Stoner Cas brought about another whole side of Cas who enjoyed meditation and yoga…in the nude.

When Dean walked in on him doing his naked yoga the first time, he might’ve been disturbed if he hadn’t been so turned on. Cas was a surprisingly bendy guy. So of course, they’d spent the rest of the evening testing his limits.

They discovered that human Cas was not at all a pleasant person in the morning. He refused to even consider getting out of bed until Dean brought him coffee. Morning sex often turned into angry sex, and he used this time to vocalize all the human curse words that he now felt justified in saying. But then, Dean likes it when Cas talks dirty, anyway.

Cas is increasingly frustrated by the frequency in which he has to eat and use the restroom, declaring it a waste of his time, but he enjoys nothing more than running scalding hot baths to sit in for an hour…usually by himself, because _“I don’t have enough room with you in here with me, Dean”_. Not that that stopped Dean, much to Cas’s chagrin.

Cas also picked up the habit of wearing Dean’s clothes, which Dean oddly enjoyed. There was something incredibly arousing about watching Cas’s toned and muscled body flexing under the thin fabric of his boxers and various band tees…so much so that they’d christened just about every room in the bunker, so blind with desire for each other that Sam had taken to all but spraying them with cold water every time he entered the room to find them in a compromising position.  


Now Dean has discovered that Cas is whiny and dramatic when ill, with the unfortunate mixture of simultaneously being stubborn and proud. He is also cute as fuck when he's grumpy.

Cas would be the death of him one day.

“I don’t need help.” Cas growled, feebly pushing himself up until he sat straight, grunting miserably.

Dean smirked.

“You could've fooled me.”

Cas rolled his eyes, scoffing lightly.

Dean leaned forward, cupping Cas's face gently.

“Hey.” His eyes searched Cas's face until Cas's electric blue eyes finally met his. He smiled. “I love you.”

Cas frowned.

“Love you too.” He grumped.

They were quiet for a moment, Dean entertained by Cas's obvious pouting.

Cas finally readjusted himself, pulling the robe off his shoulders a little.

“I'm hot. My skin hurts.”

“I know, babe. I'm sorry.” Dean ran a thumb along his cheek, trying to hide his amusement. Cas looked like a pouting child and quite frankly, it was adorable.

“Stop touching me. It hurts.”

Dean blushed, dropping his hand.

“Sorry.”

Cas looked around the room, his brow furrowed.

“Can you...”

“Cas, if you ask me to roll you a joint, so help me...”

Cas made an indignant noise.

“But it'll make me feel better!”

Dean shook his head.

“I told you, you're not smoking that shit in here anymore. I can't be going on hunts with all my clothes smelling like pot.”

Cas crossed his arms back over his chest, pouting to the point that his bottom lip was actually poking out. He childishly mumbled something about Dean looking like a lumberjack in all his clothes, _anyway_.

Dean sighed, dropping his head in defeat before finally pushing himself into a standing position. He headed for the door, then stopped and turned to look at Cas, who was watching him with feigned disinterest.

“Want me to fix you something to eat? Soup? Grilled cheese?”

Cas audibly huffed. “No.”

“Cas, you have to put something on your stomach…”

_“No.”_

_“Fine.”_ Dean snarked back, turning to the door again and mumbling under his breath. “Pain in my ass…”

He was just out of the doorway when he heard Cas’s voice behind him.

“W-wait!”

He smirked, then turned and popped his head back in the doorway.

“Yeah?”

Cas was sitting straight up in bed, a hurt look on his face. “Come here?”

Dean sighed again and walked slowly to the bed, taking Cas’s offered hand when he reached his bedside.

Cas struggled to his knees, groaning and sniffling the whole way, then dropped his hands to Dean’s jeans, fumbling with his belt.

“Cas, what are you doing?!”

Cas looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, then quirked an eyebrow.

“What do you think?”

Dean grabbed his wrists and held them in front of him, looking Cas in the eyes.

“You’re sick, angel.” He said softly.

“So?”

Dean frowned at him.

“So you need to rest. The quicker you get better, the quicker you can get a piece of this sweet ass.” He winked.

Cas huffed dramatically and sat back down, pulling his knees to his chest and the covers up to his chin. He looked like he was going to cry.

Dean chuckled lightly, amused. His poor ex-angel looked miserable, with bloodshot eyes and dark circles, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, his face a little gaunt and pale. Dean took note once again of the lines his boyfriend now had on his face; small ones, but signs of aging, nonetheless. It was strange seeing Cas like this, after the man had looked practically the same from the moment he met him until his fall a little over a year ago. Dean wouldn’t dare tell Cas that he noticed his aging. After all, Cas gave up the prospect of immortality in order to grow old with Dean. Of course, Dean had protested, but Cas was stubborn. It was what he wanted.

And Cas always gets what he wants.

Dean sighed heavily, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor. Cas watched him with wide eyes as Dean knelt in front of him on the bed, leaned forward with his hands on Cas’s knees, and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

“If you get me sick, Cas, I swear to Chuck…”


End file.
